1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, technique to classify a plurality of tables included in a database.
2. Discussion of the Background
There exist various kinds of databases in a company, and such databases have been large-scaled or complicated. Within the company or among companies, in case of integrating various kinds of databases, in order to achieve consistency of data, it is necessary to integrate tables or columns showing the same contents. Therefore, first, from a result of checking specifications of the databases by a specialist in database or modeling, or based on opinions of specialists belonging to each organization, a list of similar tables or columns, or redundant tables or columns is generated. Then, based on the generated list, the databases are integrated.
Recently, a tool for supporting schema matching has been developed as the integration of databases. This tool is to retrieve tables or columns having similar names from the databases of the whole company and to support the integration.
The non-patent document 1 describes a method of integration from a viewpoint of schema integration. The non-patent document 1 shows an example of comparing columns with considering a type of column, or if it is a key item or not in the classification of types of columns which form tables. However, although the non-patent document 1 describes the comparison of columns, no description is done for comparison of tables based on a type of columns, etc. which form tables.